The Destiny Plan
by Fledgling
Summary: [Oneshot, crack. Cagalli x Lacus.] The two most influential women alive, both intelligent, both strong. Is it surprising to find out they had a hidden agenda?


A/N: Old crack!fic I wrote OMG. so long ago. At the time, it seemed in desperate need of revision, but now that I've read it over, it seems just fine to me. Everyone review! Those that have reviewed my work in the past, thank you so, so much.

Word count: 744

---

_The Destiny Plan_

"…well, Phase Three is complete."

"Huh?" Cagalli looked up from her messy notes, glancing over her reading glasses to the person leaning casually against her door. Pushing the eyeglasses up onto the bridge of her nose, she dropped her pen and leaned forward on her elbows, carelessly crumpling the sheets on her desk. "Phase Three?"

"You know," Lacus said, a furtive smile playing on her lips, "Phase Three of our plan. Don't you remember?"

"Our plan?" Cagalli's voice echoed Lacus's words distantly, but the amused twitch in her cheek showed that the representative was only playing ignorant. Cagalli knew exactly what Lacus was talking about.

"Yes, Phase Three." Lacus walked over to perch herself delicately on the edge of Cagalli's desk, casually brushing a mug of coffee dangerously close to the edge. Cagalli lunged, suddenly envisioning the mug toppling, but Lacus's thin fingers had already pushed it in the opposite direction. The mug invaded the tops of Cagalli's notes, making the pages curl.

"Of our Destiny Plan." At this a sly smile glimmered on her face, and, unable to resist, Cagalli smiled back. She noticed that Lacus was in casual clothes, the colours reminiscent of a postcard Autumn: a fashionable tan shirt with quarter length sleeves, a skirt in a darker shade, and silk blue scarf tied around the white neck.

"Destiny Plan." Cagalli looked down at her notes again, hiding her grin. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Lacus-san."

"No, of course you don't. I'd forgotten." Lacus leaned forward, and Cagalli jumped as she saw several pink strands of hair tickle the page inches from her elbows. "Should I tell you what it is?"

"Definitely," Cagalli said briskly, jerking her head upwards. She pulled her reading glasses off in one swift movement, and met Lacus's gentle gaze with a sharp one of her own. "I'm interested to learn about this plan. As long as it will benefit ORB as well as PLANT." Cagalli spoke in the stern, forbidding tone she used in her radio broadcasts, and in response, Lacus straightened, and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"But of course, Representative," she said. "I think you'll find it very favourable."

"Please continue, then."

Lacus cleared her throat. "Well, the first Phase has already been completed. That was to end the war."

"Well, the war's been finished for a long time, now."

"Yes. The second Phase was to put the PLANTs under capable hands, and give the Coordinators a chance to live in peace, at least for a while." Lacus sighed wistfully. "Everyone's been forced to fight for too long. The same is true for Earth."

"I agree," Cagalli said. "It's been long overdue for everyone to put down their weapons and learn peace."

"The Third Phase was for ORB and PLANT to be friendly with each other. It was hoped that if the two nations were seen to be on good terms, the rift between Naturals and Coordinators could finally be crossed."

"I see…" Cagalli murmured. "But didn't you say that the Third Phase was complete already, when you came in? There is still a lot of hatred between Coordinators and Naturals, old prejudices and vengeances that many people are unwilling to let go."

"At least our nations are no longer fighting," Lacus said.

"So what's Phase Four?" Cagalli asked. She had looked down at her notes again, and saw blurry black blobs on the page. It figured that Cagalli should have become farsighted-- she must have spent years trying to decipher her own writing in the past.

Lacus didn't answer.

Cagalli looked up, and suddenly she was being dragged on top of her own table, someone else's hand tight on her forearm. 'Lacus is really strong,' she thought to herself hurriedly, before her lips were being locked in a kiss, and another hand was wrapping around her head. Cheek bumping Lacus's, Cagalli dropped the poker face at last, and chuckled breathlessly, raising trembling fingers to twine them in the limp end of Lacus's scarf. Her knee stung where it pressed against the square end of a highlighter.

"Phase Four?" Cagalli whispered. "What is it?"

"Why, Cagalli-san, surely you know…" Lacus murmured. Their foreheads pressed together, and Cagalli realized that Lacus was perspiring.

"I think I've forgotten…" Cagalli said, and shut her eyes, laughing again. Their breaths were hot and misty, and pressed against each other's skin.

"Why, it's world peace, of course," Lacus exclaimed quietly.

"Of course," Cagalli murmured, and kissed her again.


End file.
